X-2
Commander X-2 ist der Kommandant der marsianischen Raumflotte. Er ist klein von Gestalt und hat einen großen kugelförmigen Kopf, an dem außer seinen Augen keine Details zu erkennen sind. Er trägt einen offenen bronzefarbenen Helm mit einem Federbusch, bronzefarbene Armschienen und weiße Turnschuhe. X-2 ist derjenige Gegner, mit dem es Duck Dodgers am häufigsten zu tun bekommt. Dodgers betrachtet ihn als seinen Erzfeind, doch in der Episode „In aller Feindschaft“ behauptet X-2, dass Dr. Woe sein Erzfeind sei und Dodgers nicht einmal zu seinen zehn ärgsten Feinden gehöre. Tatsächlich betrachtet er Dodgers eher als Ärgernis denn als Feind. Später ändert er seine Meinung jedoch. Nichtsdestoweniger arbeiten die beiden auch zusammen, wenn es die Situation erfordert''Der Fudd geht um. Darüber hinaus fragt X-2 Dodgers in der Episode „Till Doom do us part“, ob er sein Trauzeuge sein wolle. In der Episode „Quarterback Quietsche-Entchen“ wird enthüllt, dass X-2 dafür verantwortlich ist, dass Duck Dodgers zu einem Helden geworden ist. In dieser Episode reist X-2 in die Vergangenheit, um zu verhindern, dass Dodgers zu dem Gegner wird, mit dem er sich immer herumschlagen muss, doch das, was er tut, um dies zu erreichen, bewirkt das genaue Gegenteil. X-2 schwärmt heimlich für Königin Tyr’ahnee. In der Episode „Krieg der Welten – Teil 2“ kommen sich die beiden näher und in der Episode „Till Doom do us part“ macht er seiner Angebeteten einen Heiratsantrag. Tyr’ahnee nimmt den Antrag zwar an, aber bei der Hochzeitszeremonie zieht sie ihre Einwilligung wieder zurück, weil sie erkannt hat, dass sie noch immer in Duck Dodgers verliebt ist. Dies ändert jedoch nichts an den Gefühlen, die X-2 für sie hegt. X-2 ist sechsmaliger galaktischer Rennchampion. Dennoch wird er in der Episode „Die Gewitzten und Gefiederten“ von Duck Dodgers in einem Rennen besiegt. Letztendlich ist er aber selbst dafür verantwortlich. Er durchtrennt die Treibstoffleitung von Dodgers’ Raumjäger und hofft, dass es dadurch zu einer Explosion komme. Diese katapultiert Dodgers jedoch als Ersten über die Ziellinie. In der Episode „Der Fudd geht um“ wird enthüllt, dass X-2 Höhenangst hat, seitdem ihn sein Vater von einem Balkon hat herabbaumeln lassen, um einige Paparazzi zu beeindrucken. Zu seiner Mutter hat X-2 indes ein sehr inniges Verhältnis. Er schreibt ihr mehrmals täglichWin, Lose or Duck'' und hält es für normal, wenn jemand seine Mutter fünf Mal am Tag anruft''Consumption Overruled. Wie in den Episoden „Das war’s aufm Mars!“ und „Waidmanns Heil“ zu sehen ist, hat X-2 einen Hund namens K-9, der ihn begleitet, wenn er Golf spielt oder auf die Jagd geht. Wissenswertes *In der Rolle von X-2 ist Marvin der Marsmensch zu sehen, mit dem es Duck Dodgers schon in den klassischen Cartoons „Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century“ und „Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24½th Century“ zu tun bekam. *In der Serie leiht ihm Joe Alaskey seine Stimme. Quellen *Die Gewitzten und Gefiederten'' *''Das war’s aufm Mars!'' *''Quarterback Quietsche-Entchen'' *''In aller Feindschaft'' *''Waidmanns Heil'' *''Der Fudd geht um'' *''Krieg der Welten – Teil 1'' *''Krieg der Welten – Teil 2'' *''Till Doom do us part'' *''Win, Lose or Duck'' *''Consumption Overruled'' *List of Duck Dodgers characters auf Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia *''Duck Dodgers'' (TV series) auf Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Marsianer